Legends:Droideka
Droidekas eram um tipo de droide usado pela Federação de Comércio e pela Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Sua reputação de mortal foi adquirida principalmente durante as Guerras Clônicas, por se mostrar um enorme desafio aos Jedi. Descrição Elas eram muito mais formidáveis que os vários Droides de batalha B-1 por vários motivos. Primeiramente, elas podiam entrar em uma configuração de roda, se tornando mais rápidos e compactos. Quando encontrassem seu alvo, eles entravam em um modo tripé, equipados com um poderoso canhão blaster duplo e sendo protegidos por um Escudo de energia pessoal. Esses escudos eram capazes de desviar ou absorver vários ataques de blasters, e até mesmo um Sabre de luz. Sua eficácia vinha também dos seus Fotoreceptores, que usavam sensores de radiação para observar o inimigo, assim não podiam ser distraído por um básico truque de luz. thumb|right|Droidekas protegidas abordo da [[Legends:Nave de Guerra classe Lucrehulk|Nave de Guerra classe Lucrehulk Saak'ak]] O modelo original dispensou as limitações do droide B-1. Por causa disso, a Federação de Comércio trocou carnes raras pelos droides com os insetóides Colocoids. Antes da derrota durante a Invasão de Naboo, eles também eram escravisados por um computador central. Assim como os Droides de batalha B-2, eles ganharam uma programação independente. História Guerras Clônicas Após a Federação de Comércio ter se juntado aos separatistas, os droidekas foram criados em massa para fazer parte das forças da confederação. Se mostraram muito efetivos contra os Clone troopers e Cavaleiros Jedi. No fim das Guerras Clônicas, os droidekas foram desativados por Darth Vader após a execução do Conselho Separatista. Pós-guerra Os droidekas restantes foram comprados por várias corporações, mas algumas unidades se tornaram do Império Galáctico. Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, algumas forças de segurança usaram esses droides. Espécies nativas de vários planetas usaram os droidekas para defesa noturna contra predadores. Outros caíram em mãos de contrabandistas e criminosos. thumb|left|[[Legends:Droideka Mark II|Droideka Mark II usado pela facção de Tyber Zann durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica]] Anos antes da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Luke Skywalker e Mara Jade Skywalker encontraram alguns desses droides nas ruínas do Outbound Flight. Após décadas inativos, eles foram facilmente derrotados, mas essas unidades possuiam modificações interessantes, como poder atacar no modo de roda. A versão modificada foi vista durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Possui quatro pernas, que sustentam sua estrutura maior e canhões de ion. Era um projeto da CSI criado em Hypori, mas um ataque impediu que ele fosse feito, pelo menos até ser entregue ao Zann Consortium. Falhas no design O seu formato era uma falha de design. Os escudos só podiam ser ativados na posição normal, mas podiam ser atingidos pela Força. Os escudos não diferenciavam paredes de chão, assim como tiros de ataque com Sabre de luz. Assim, o escudo ficaria ligado por muito tempo, o que causaria curto-circuito, que os deixaria vulneraveis. Outro problema é o tempo necessário para subir escadas. Se for na configuração de roda, iria se lançar para cima ou para baixo. Andando, não conseguiria controlar suas três pernas. Também existe o limite da mira, o que o impede de atingir alvos muito próximos, já que seus braços são muito separados. Séries Existiam três séries de droidekas conhecidas. Sua diferença não é aparente, já que as modificações foram no sistema interno. *Droideka série P, usado durante a Invasão de Naboo (32 ABY) *Droideka série W, usado na Batalha de Geonosis (22 ABY) *Droideka série Q, visto abordo da Mão Invisível. (19 ABY) Por trás das cenas *De acordo com o comentário do DVD de A Ameaça Fantasma, o som da arma das droideka é similar ao dos AT-ATs. *No game Jedi Power Battles alguns droidekas possuem garras gigantes. Aparições right|thumb|200px|O conceito original do droideka para [[A Ameaça Fantasma.]] * *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Marked'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Power Battles'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' **"Capítulo 9" **"Capítulo 23" *''Honor Bound'' *''Bailed Out'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Vingança dos Sith'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Payback'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Survivor's Quest' Fontes *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' Categoria:Droidekas Categoria:Produtos do Ninho de Criação Colicoid